The Story of Arenrahellei
by KarenRachel
Summary: The story of Arenrahellei, a young hobbit sent to join the fellowship but who was met with nothing but hatred from everyone exept three.
1. Chapter 1

"Frodo! Frodo, wait!" called the young Arenrahellei. "Frodo," she said as she caught up to Frodo Baggins, a hobbit with a dangerous mission who had come back from Rivendell for a visit. "Frodo, I made this for you for on your mission…quest thing…" It was her famous Bag End Lemon Pound cake that she made for him all the time.  
  
Frodo smiled at her. She was much younger than he but he knew she liked him a lot. "Thanks, Arenrahellei, I will save every crumb."  
  
Arenrahellei blushed and smiled. "Aww, it was no problem really…"  
  
Frodo took a bite of it and grinned. "Just as good as always."  
  
She blushed again. "Thank you. Oh," she remembered. "I have the antidote for you for on your quest… come and I'll go get it." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her hobbit-hole. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Frodo replied.  
  
Then, in walked Sam Gamgee, the best friend of Frodo. "G'day master Frodo," he said. "And hello, Arenrahellei," he bowed. You can probably already tell that Sam liked Arenrahellei.  
  
Arenrahellei and Sam were best friends. "Would you like some tea or cake, Sam?" asked Arenrahellei. She knew he would so she passed him a plate and saucer. "So," Arenrahellei said as she sat down. "How is your quest thing going?"  
  
"Well, we almost got kill-" Sam started, but Frodo covered his mouth.  
  
"It's going just fine," answered Frodo. He gave Sam a look. "Best be off now," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Grumbled Sam. "Good day, Miss Arenrahellei."  
  
"Good day, Sam." Replied Arenrahellei glumly. "Hope to see you soon, Frodo."  
  
Frodo winked at her. She blushed.  
  
Arenrahellei desperately wished that she could go along. One day she bumped into Gandalf the Gray. "Oh, hello Gandalf," shouted Arenrahellei.  
  
"Arenrahellei, my dear, no need to shout! I'm not that high up that I can't hear you." Replied the great Gandalf the Gray.  
  
Arenrahellei hugged him. "Oh, Gandalf, it is so good to have you back. If I told you something, would you promise not to tell?"  
  
"A wizard never tells," replied Gandalf matter-of-factly.  
  
"I want to come with you," whispered Arenrahellei. "I desperately want to come. I can sense that some time in the future one or more of the members of the Fellowship will be struck with something awful. I'm telling you, Gandalf, I can feel it in the air."  
  
"I am not one to doubt of you, Arenrahellei," said Gandalf. "I have always known there was something special about you."  
  
So there it was. She had admitted it. But what next? You can't expect all of the members to just let her in, can you? If you have any knowledge at all, then you would know. But I suppose you don't know the Middle-Earth people's logic, do you? 


	2. Chapter 2

What happened last time: Arenrahellei gave Frodo the pound cake, she told Gandalf that she wanted to go..yadda yadda… (Nothing good)  
  
Arenrahellei woke up the next morning like she had forgotten something, which, in truth, she had.  
  
"Oh NO!" She yelled. "I forgot to give Frodo his antidote! Shoot!"  
  
She ran to Frodo's hobbit-hole but it seemed that he had already left back to Rivendell. Arenrahellei ran to Sam's hobbit-hole, but it seemed that he had already left, too. Then a wringraith came up and chopped of her head.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!" Arenrahellei screamed as she sat up. It was the middle of the night. She got dressed and ran over to Frodo's hobbit-hole. "Thank GOODNESS." He was still there, asleep. "Wow is he gorgeous!"  
  
Frodo woke up and saw Arenrahellei peeking through his window. He yawned. "Oh hello Arenrahellei. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well…I c-c-came to b-bring your antidote…" she started.  
  
"Oh then? Come on in, Arenrahellei." Said Frodo kindly.  
  
Arenrahellei opened the door and closed it quietly. "So, Frodo. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Later tonight." He replied. "I was hoping to get another of your cakes, as I finished the last one."  
  
"Is that so?" questioned Arenrahellei. "Well, I stupidly forgot the antidote at home so if you wouldn't mind coming to get it? I'll have a fresh cake in about 3 minutes… and also I made some brownies for Sam if you wouldn't mind giving them to 'im, I know he likes them."  
  
Frodo smiled. "No problem. You know," he added. "Sam really likes you." Frodo covered his mouth. "Oh no! Shouldn't have said that.."  
  
"It's OK," remarked Arenrahellei. "I knew already. But 'e doesn't want to ruin our friendship so 'e keeps it to himself."  
  
"How did you know?" gaped Frodo.  
  
"I don't really know...it just occurred to me one day…"  
  
"Turn around, Arenrahellei." Frodo said.  
  
"OK." Arenrahellei turned around. Frodo got on his hobbit pants and then said "OK, Arenrahellei, you can turn around now." She did and blushed.  
  
"Umm… Frodo, you're not wearing a shirt!"  
  
"Am I not?" Frodo looked down. "Well, I guess you're right." He slipped on a shirt and said, "Well, we best be off then!"  
  
"All right." Replied Arenrahellei, smiling.  
  
They walked hand in hand until they got to Arenrahellei's hobbit-hole.  
  
"OK," said Arenrahellei. "You can come in if you'd like." And so that's what Frodo did. "Now I know it's 'ere somewhere.." muttered Arenrahellei. "Aha!" she proclaimed. "Here it is!" She threw him a bottle and he caught it. Then she took a fresh pound cake and a bunch of brownies out of the oven. "'ere," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Arenrahellei. Well, I'll see you if..I mean when, I get back!" Frodo said.  
  
"And when do you suppose that'll be?" asked Arenrahellei.  
  
"Soon enough." Frodo replied. "G'bye, Arenrahellei," he said. He kissed her on the forehead and left, but before he closed the door Arenrahellei said, "May I wish you the best of luck on your quest, Frodo." He nodded thankfully and closed the door.  
  
  
  
That and there ends chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Review of events  
  
Arenrahellei went to give Frodo his antidote. Forgot to give it to him. Met up somewhere with Gandalf. Told him that she wanted to go. Had a bad dream. Went to give Frodo his antidote in the middle of the night. Brought him to her house. Gave him stuff. He left. That brings you here.  
  
Arenrahellei, after about 5 minutes of sleep, once again woke up. She knew Frodo and Sam and the rest of them had left for their journey already. She wished they would come back soon. She laid back down and then shot up again. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Can this be?" She rushed over to the area where she had gotten the antidote for Frodo and searched through the piles of things. She then pulled out a bottle and lit a candle. "Oh NO! I gave him my mushroom elixir…" She knew she was in for a long journey.  
  
Meanwhile, on the road to Rivendell.. At Weathertop  
  
"'Ey Frodo, will you pass me a piece o' that cake?" asked the hungry Peregrin (Pippin) Took.  
  
"Shut up, Pip! Can't ya see he's hurt?" said his best friend, Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck, as he punched him friendly-ly on the arm.  
  
"Well Strider made us skip second breakfast AND elevensies…so I'm a tad hungry!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP?" growled Sam. "Master Frodo's hurt and if he can't go on then we might as well leave right now and turn back."  
  
They all stopped chatting and stared at Sam. He turned around to face the path of where they had just re-come. Then it happened. They heard a faint galloping in the distance.  
  
"We must leave." Aragorn, also known as Strider, said. Everyone had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Strider…in my pack…bottle…green… Bring here," said Frodo weakly. "Antidote…friend made…" he added, looking at Sam as if to say 'Yes, her.'  
  
Aragorn got it and said, "Is this it?"  
  
Frodo, with little strength left, nodded. Aragorn brought the bottle to Frodo's lips and lifted up his head. "Drink, my soldier."  
  
And so he did. Pippin belched, after devouring half the brownies, and laughed…and toppled down the hill of Weathertop.. coming to a halt at the hooves of a black horse, only to be presumed one of the Wringraith's, but actually one of none other than Arenrahellei.  
  
  
  
And there ends Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Review of events  
  
Do I need to keep doing this? You shouldn't be reading this chapter if you haven't already read the last 3….  
  
"Oh Arenrahellei!" shouted Sam in ecstasy. "Thank goodness! Master Frodo's hurt bad! He used your antidote thing…and it hasn't shown any sign of working' yet…"  
  
"And I know why," muttered Arenrahellei. "I gave him the wrong potion!" she yelled at Sam. "He drank my mushroom elixir!"  
  
"Your what?" shouted Sam.  
  
"Elixir!" she shouted back.  
  
"What?" Sam shouted.  
  
"E-LIX-IR!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Well, sheesh!" cried Pippin. "Ya don't hafta yell!" Arenrahellei jumped off her horse and kicked Pippin in the back. "OUCH!" he cried. She rolled her eyes and ran up the hill to where Frodo, Sam, Merry and Strider were.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked Sam.  
  
"Well right now he's asleep…" he replied. He looked to Arenrahellei. "What'll happen to him, I wonder? If it's true that 'e actually drank the 'lixir instead o' the antidote?"  
  
"Well, I use it in my mushroom stew…so most likely he'll just get full…but it won't cure hi-" she stopped talking at once and stared at astonishment at Frodo. He was sitting up, stuffing his mouth full of pound cake.  
  
"Arenrahellei!" he said startledly. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I can't believe it!" she gawked. "It worked! I guess I DIDN'T give him the elixir…"  
  
"Wow, Arenrahellei!" said Sam. "You're a real miracle worker!"  
  
Frodo nodded. Arenrahellei blushed.  
  
"Well," said Pippin, panting (he had walked all up the hill). "I guess we'll see you when we get back, Aren…Arenrahaylee…whatever.."  
  
"We cant just let her GO!" shrieked Sam. "She'll have to come with us!"  
  
"I agree," said Strider, turning to Pippin. "I think it would be the best decision."  
  
"Well, I think its up to Frodo," said Pippin, giving Frodo a look that meant 'SAY NO!!'. "After all," he continued. "'Tis HE who is the bearer…"  
  
"Well, Frodo?" asked Sam pleadingly.  
  
"I agree. After all," he said, smiling at Arenrahellei. "She saved my life! We can use help like that on this mission…quest…thing… "  
  
Pippin and Merry exchanged dirty looks and both stared at the admiring Arenrahellei with envy. She had stolen their best friends! Traitors….  
  
  
  
MORE COMING SOON!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE EXEPT THE NAME Arenrahellei which is (Copyrighted 2002 My Inc! 


	5. Chapter 5

Review: I'm not gonna do one!  
  
As Arenrahellei, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry were sitting around the campfire that evening, Strider was on the lookout for ringwraiths, and Pippin and Merry were discussing on how to sabotage the newest member.  
  
"Let's kill 'er!" suggested Pippin.  
  
"No, Frodo'll for SURE kill US after..." Merry reminded him.  
  
"Right." Pip said. "And I don't really like fluorescent blue...He'd surely kill us with his little glow-sticky knife thing..."  
  
"So, we have to think of something terrible, but not too bad. We don't want her hurt...or DO we?"  
  
As Merry and Pippin were having their little discussion, Arenrahellei and Frodo were having their own.  
  
"Why did you come, Arenrahellei? Why did you come all this way?" asked Frodo thoughtfully. "I mean, you could have been killed just as I had almost been, and you had no reason to come."  
  
"Well," Arenrahellei started. "I thought I'd broughten you the wrong potion...so I..."  
  
Frodo placed his arm on her shoulder. "Thank you. I didn't know you cared." He remarked, smiling. She blushed a deep crimson and started jabbering on and he put his finger to her lips. "Shh, Arenrahellei. You look tired. Sleep now, we have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"You mean..." she looked up at him hopefully. He nodded and smiled once more. She grinned and got her small, soft pillow out from her rucksack and also a blanket. She brought out some pound cake and passed him some. "Here," she whispered. "You look hungry," she added, giggling.  
  
"Mmmm..." he replied, instantly taking all she gave him and stuffed it in his mouth. "Faay foo."  
  
She giggled again. "No problem!" Then, not thinking at all, she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She got wide-eyed as he leaned over and kissed her back. "Ilvou." She muttered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I luffoo" she said, a little louder.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, then covered her mouth up quickly as Pippin and Merry turned abruptly and stared, Sam stared too, only looking more-so in despair, and Strider just gave a small smile. She blushed very red and flung her face into her pillow. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed through it.  
  
Frodo leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I know. I like you too."  
  
She squealed and then made a great big grin. She was very excited for tomorrow, but very tired, so she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Merry!" whispered Pippin. "We gotta do something!"  
  
Merry gave a smirk and said, "I already got somethin' planned. You just wait until tomorrow, Pip. You just wait."  
  
Hey everybody!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
I love writing!  
  
~Rachel 


	6. Help!

Ok so I've kind of not written for a LONG time…I NEED IDEAS! I can't think of a single thing to write! Should I have endings like: "And they all lived happily ever after". Or "Pippin and Merry killed Arenrahellei and there was great mourning and Sam and Frodo got married and adopted 10 children". Or, something more detailed like, "In the halls of Moria Pippin and Merry and Sam ganged up on Arenrahellei and raped her until her screaming turned to silenced wails and then, they threatened to do it again if she told anyone. So she never told a soul but they still raped her. So everyone lived happily after except Arenrahellei, who then eventually got pregnant and enjoyed the free sex." WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!?!?!?!!?! Email me: lil_smurfette06@hotmail.com and tell me ideas or leave your ideas in the reviews! Thanks a bunches,  
  
-Rachel 


End file.
